


Hard for Me

by fvckingavengers



Series: Cry for Me [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Unprotected Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:08:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25739332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fvckingavengers/pseuds/fvckingavengers
Summary: The best way to get over someone is to get under someone else.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Steve Rogers & Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: Cry for Me [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749895
Comments: 29
Kudos: 130





	Hard for Me

**Author's Note:**

> please, p l e a s e take a moment to offer some feedback after reading :)

The hours pass like seconds.

2 o’clock bleeds into 3 o’clock. Then 4. Before you know it, it’s 8 in the morning.

Seven hours. Seven short and somehow simultaneously long hours that you and Steve have been going at it. Every surface of your new apartment. Every position imaginable. Voracious creatures, the two of you are.

Slow hands; teasing, caressing, discovering, turn into grasping, gripping, bruising touches. Gentle lips; kissing, moulding, tasting, become firm, demanding, pleading. 

There’s no time for sleep when there is sin to partake in.

And by God, Steve is made of sin.

You could swear that both Lucifer and Zeus had a hand in creating him. Sculpted pectorals beneath a thin layer of chest hair. Divots carved into his abdomen, a trail of hair leading from his belly button to his pubic bone.

He lies on his back, hands resting on your thighs with thumbs brushing over the sensitive area of your hips. He smiles softly, amused when you shiver due to the tickling sensation.

Your brand new bedsheets are sweat soaked. Not to mention any other bodily fluids that a couple rounds in the spin cycle should take care of.

You’re sore.

Your thighs. Your scalp. Your cunt. You can only imagine the way you must look.

Those thoughts vanish when Steve reaches up for you, gently drawing you in with one hand at the side of your neck and the other on your cheek.

Tenderness. Intimacy. Unfamiliar territory, but not unwelcome.

Pillowy lips press to yours, tongue coaxing yours to come and play. There’s a surge in your belly. New need. You want him again.

He’s still hard and ready to provide.

Thick and veiny. Fulfilling.

Your arm reaches between your bodies, and the sweet expansion of your walls are almost enough to send you reeling.

Theres a sting there; you’re raw from a night full of push and pull, breathy cries and content sighs. But there’s pleasure in it. Just a slight twinge of pain that flees the moment he’s completely sheathed.

Velvet walls flutter around him. Encasing to keep him there. Throb at a pace that matches your quickened pulse.

Steve sits up slowly. Hands trailing up your back as he wraps his arms around you, holding you close to his chest and rocking his hips to meet yours. The bed frame moves with your bodies, squeaking and squealing against the the hardwood floor. A brief laugh erupts between the both of you before Steve kisses along the column of your throat and you release a shaky breath.

“Got another one in you?” His question is a mix of amusement and awe.

A simple nod is answer enough for him. His nose grazes along your jaw, lips pressing to the juncture where it meets your neck. He’s learned that you like that from the way you shiver and whimper each and every time he does it.

Thrusts become quicker, needier the closer you get. Moans and gasps escalate in pitch, along with the hearts pounding in each of your chests.

Steve leans back just a little to watch your dextrous fingers fiddle with your clit, and boy does he like that. Strike that - he loves it.

Dirty boy.

Constricted in your vice grip, you can feel his adoration surge through his shaft before filling you with warm, sticky ribbons. Black spots and twinkling stars. That’s all you can see as your walls spasm and your body thrashes.

\- - -

_Knock knock knock._

You groan, eyelids too heavy to open without a little extra effort. Steve huffs out a soft laugh, fingertips drawing a line up and down your spine. You look up at him, chin on his chest where your head had laid while you took a short nap. Only an hour, the clock on your nightstand informs.

10:02 am.

Your previously sweaty and overheated bodies are stuck together. Not only is your skin stuck together, but he’s still inside of you.

“Jesus,” You mutter, detaching yourself from him slowly.

Steve watches as you make careful strides to the bathroom. He props his head on his arm and wears a smug smirk.

“Satisfied with yourself, much?” You scoff and throw a damp towel at his face, sporting a grin of your own.

“I can’t take all the credit.” He shakes his head, cleaning himself of your combined juices. “You played a big part in my satisfaction, too.”

**_Knock. Knock. Knock._ **

“Who the hell,” You sigh, grabbing the first t-shirt you see in the drawer and a pair of shorts.

The door swings open and you’re on high alert when a six year old leaps into your arms. “Auntie Lynx!”

You catch her and she wraps her arms around your neck tightly. Your eyes meet Tony’s. A deer in headlights.

“H-Hi.” You say as cheerily as you can, hugging your godchild and stepping aside for Tony to step through the threshold.

“Good morning.” Tony eyes you up and down with a creased brow. His voice indicates that he’s already suspicious. Or, it’s just your guilty conscience. “Just wanted to drop by and see how you settled in. Morgan missed you.”

You smile and pepper kisses over the small girl’s face, making her giggle and squeal.

“I like what you’ve done with the place—“ Tony trails off. When you look up, you see Steve coming out of your bedroom with a sheepish expression.

“Did your dad get you breakfast this morning?” You ask Morgan, a quick attempt to step away from the building tension between you three adults. When she shakes her head you smile brightly and make a dash for the kitchen, setting her on the island. “Who do you love more; me, or uncle Peter?”

“You!” She exclaims, eyes growing wide when you grab the box of leftover cupcakes from the refrigerator.

Steve’s now on the receiving end of the once over Tony gives. You can hear the smirk on his face when he says, “Rogers. Or should I call you ‘Mr. Big’?” He looks back at you, a look that goes beyond amusement on his face. “Or is he Aiden?”

This man and his Sex and the City references. You make sure your hand is out of Morgan’s line of sight before flipping him off.

He pays it no mind and waves you over. “Can I talk to you for a sec?”

“Sorry. Gotta watch your kid.” You shrug.

“I got her.” Steve nearly runs over to take your place.

Reluctantly, you walk over to the living room and plop down on the couch. “Well,” He starts. “You certainly didn’t waste any time christening the place, now did you?” You don’t bother answering what you assume is a rhetorical question. “A step in the right direction, I guess. At least it’s not Barnes again.”

His statement makes your brows furrow. “Wait, you knew about me and Bucky?”

He snorts. “I know everything about everybody. But this,” He gestures between you and Steve. “This was surprise.”

“Tell me about it.” You huff.

Your eyes shift to the kitchen. Steve’s entertaining Morgan, and she’s eating it up. Tony doesn’t miss the small smile that creeps across to the corner of your mouth when Steve looks back at you. Tony has to suppress one himself.

“You got Plan B, right? You don’t need a little surprise of your own running around here.”

You roll your eyes, but nod. “Yeah, I’ve got it taken care of.”

“Alright,” Tony taps your knee and stands. “We’ll be on our way. Leave you to your…activities.” He smirks.

“Hey, Tony,” You get up to follow him. “Make sure you wash her clothes good. We christened that counter, too.”

Tony scrunches his nose. “You’re disgusting. I’m proud of you.” He pecks your temple before strolling to the kitchen to get Morgan. “Steve,” He claps his shoulder and picks his daughter up from the island. “Always a pleasure.”

When the door clicks shut and it’s only you and Steve, you’re relieved that the air isn’t thick with awkward tension. He closes the distance between the two of you and pulls you in for a kiss. You can taste the sugary sweet icing on his lips from the cupcake he shared with Morgan.

“I guess I should go spend some time with Sam and Bucky.” He says, like the thought alone pains him.

You nod, tilting your head to peck his soft lips one more time before grabbing his hand and pulling him towards your bedroom. “You’re not going anywhere before you get a shower. You reek of sex.” You taunt playfully.

\- - -

It’s evening now. You’ve cleaned the entire apartment, top to bottom, every inch of every surface. Your sheets have been washed and there’s a 3-wick candle burning on the coffee table. And although you showered with Steve and have on fresh clothes, you can still smell him on you.

Your lips still tingle from his bruising kisses. Your neck and chest are littered with the marks of love bites.

You turn on the tv, hoping that it’ll distract you from the fact that you can’t stop thinking about last night.

When there’s a knock at the door, you’re a little too excited. You leap up from your spot on the couch and yank the door open, smile only slightly faltering when you see Natasha.

“I want all the details, you dirty slut.” She beams, pulling out a bottle of wine from her bag.

You close the door behind her and return to the sofa while she grabs two glasses from the cabinet.

“What if there are no details?”

The cupboard closes with a loud slam and Natasha looks at you over her shoulder. “Don’t tell me that. Did you not sleep with Steve?”

Your façade cracks as you’re unable to stifle a laugh. “Yeah, I did.”

“Thank god.” She shakes her head and comes over to join you on the couch. “If you were serious, I was gonna take it into my own hands and fuck you.”

“What a good friend.” You chortle, taking the offered glass.

Natasha barely swallows her sip before excitedly speaking. “So, spill. How was it? Was he good?”

“Nat, you’ve slept with him.” You remind.

She waves you off. “Yeah, in 2014. I’m pretty sure I was his first kiss since the 40s and it was a pity fuck to help him break the ice. M’not gonna say I didn’t think about it when he went through his nomad phase. I’ll bet he’s an animal in the sack now.”

“Did you mean to make that ice pun?” She’s not amused by your deflection. “Okay, fine. He’s incredible.” You whine, taking a long sip. “I hadn’t had sex with anyone other than Bucky for three and a half years, and don’t get me wrong, Bucky knows how to satisfy, but Steve? God. I could cum again just from thinking about it.”

Natasha’s lips are spread in a pleased grin. “That’s what I wanted to hear.” She takes a sip from her glass. “When are you seeing him again?”

You shake your head. “I’m not. Not for that anyway.”

“Wha - Why?”

“Because I’m not letting what happened to me and Bucky, happen to me and Steve.” You pick at your fingernails, keeping your gaze down and away from Natasha. “Besides, this was supposed to be a one night stand. And as long as it stays that way, I won’t feel so bad about fucking my ex’s best friend.”

She sighs, but nods in understanding. “I vote that you ignore your moral code, but I get it. At least you jumped over that hurdle of the first guy after Bucky. It’ll get easier from here.” Natasha leans forward, offering a warm smile. “ _Hopefully_.” You hear her mumble under her breath.

\- - -

After Natasha left, you finished the wine by yourself. You lay on the couch, riding out your blissful buzz as Netflix plays some stereotypical romantic comedy while you scroll on your phone and contemplate downloading Tinder.

 _“I don’t hook up with randoms.”_ Those words ring in your ears to mock you. You’d said them to Nat only a few days ago, but oh, how the tides have turned.

 _“Girl’s gotta eat.”_ The devil perched on your right shoulder taunts the angel on your left.

_Knock Knock Knock_

It’s a quarter to 11. You check your messages to make sure you didn’t miss the notification of someone mentioning they were coming over, but there’s nothing.

You weren’t expecting to see him, but you’d be lying if you said your heart didn’t skip a beat at the same moment as a wave of arousal soaked through your panties.

His chest heaves, muscles expanding and stretching the fabric of his shirt so much so that it’s astonishing the material doesn’t give away and tear.

A long strand of hair falls in front of his eyes. Deep cerulean eyes make you shiver from the way they’re raking over your barely covered body.

“Hi,” Your voice reaches a whisper, but not a decibel higher.

“Hi.” He rumbles, and you swear, your toes curl from his voice alone.

Your mind could be playing tricks on you. He could be a mirage. A fever dream brought on by your desperate need to feel full.

It’s a fleeting thought. Goes as quickly as it came when he scoops you into his arms with minimum effort and clashes his mouth to yours. His kiss leaves you dizzy, makes you grip onto him; one hand gripping the fabric of his shirt and the other grasping onto the roots of his hair.

“All day,” He says against your lips. “All goddamned day, I’ve done nothing but think about you. Had to look at Bucky for hours and all I could think about was my dick down your throat before I fuck you into the mattress.”

_Jesus._

You grin into the kiss, tugging on his hair as your teeth tug at his full bottom lip. “You’re here now. What are you waiting for?”

Steve’s delighted hum sounds more like a growl when he gives a rough smack to your ass and walks the few paces it takes to reach your bedroom.

Your feet touch the floor for only a moment before you sink down to your knees. Your t-shirt comes off and when you look back at him, he’s already naked and hard as a rock. Red and throbbing, veins protruding from his shaft as a clear drop of precum leaks from his tip.

You coat your palm with saliva before wrapping it around him and pumping up and down with slow, languid strokes. The way your eyes shine as you look up at him, eager to please and excited for what’s to come after Steve releases the frustration he’s been pent up with for hours.

“Been thinkin’ about me all day, huh?” You taunt, licking up his length from his balls and giving a slight, teasing suck to the head.

He smirks and runs a hand through your hair. “You like the sound of that, don’t you, little girl?”

If you would try to lie, he’d see right through you. Instead of giving a straight answer, you take him further into your mouth and hum - the low vibrations bolting towards his shaft and making his hand form a fist around your scalp.

Steve ruts his hips forward and shivers from the sound of you gagging around him. “That’s it, honey. Choke on my cock.”

Your panties are soaked. Absolutely drenched. You ache to spread yourself on the bed and present for him. Like an omega to their alpha. Helpless and needy.

Your hand wraps around his length to jack him off at the base while your tongue makes a show of lavishing his balls.

His head leans back and his knees buckle. He’s close, but this isn’t how he wants to cum.

He taps his fingers against your jaw gently and nods to the side. “Get on the bed.”

You comply without hesitation, ridding yourself of the last article of clothing that conceals you from him. Steve growls at the sight of seeing your position; face down, ass up. He chuckles darkly and lays a slap to the back of your thigh.

“Didn’t even have to tell you. Good girl.”

You feel a shift behind you but don’t realize what he’s doing until he’s separating your cheeks and nestling his face between him, letting his tongue lick from your dripping cunt to your puckered hole.

You gasp and fist at the bedsheets, anchoring yourself as you shamelessly push yourself into his mouth as he devours you. The beard burn you’ll feel in the morning is well worth it as it scratches between your thighs.

The bed dips behind you just as he pushes two fingers through your threshold. “Steve,” His name falls from your lips in a long, drawn out whine.

He moans, bending down to place kisses along the curve of your spine. “That’s right, baby. Say my name.”

Steve spits into the palm of his hand, lubricating himself before exchanging his fingers for what you really want. He keeps his actions slow and torturous. You can feel every inch of him filling you, trailing deeper and expanding you wider to accommodate his size.

A sense of clarity overcomes you. This feels right. Better yet, you feel okay. For the first time in a long time, Bucky isn’t there in the back of your mind. The tightness in your chest dissipates. Your hollow heart becomes partially sated. It’s as put together as you’ve felt in months.

“Hey,” Steve tilts your head to the side to look at him. “You okay?” His features and tone soften a little; the side of Steve you’ve known for years sitting up from the backseat while the sex pistol Steve stands idly by.

Your lips curve into a grin as you nod. “Never better.” You share a brief kiss before murmuring against his mouth. “Now fuck me.”

The corner of Steve’s mouth twitches and he straightens his back. “Anything you want, princess.”

One harsh snap of his hips has you bunching the bedsheet in your fists. Another has you groaning, your teeth clenching, eyes closing. The Lord’s name is said in vain, followed by a string of curses as your body begins to tingle. Pinpricks buzzing to life beneath your flesh.

His hands push and tug your hips and you can feel the bruises forming underneath the pressure of his fingers. Treasures - tokens of the night that’ll last at least 48 hours, if not longer.

Steve’s far from silent as he nestles his length into your warmth and eases out, changing his pace from quick and needy, to slow and patient. Your name is uttered repeatedly; growled, whined, cried. You swear that you’ve never heard it said with such gusto that it made your toes curl.

Then he flips you onto your back, slipping back into your core and making your spine arch from the new position. Soft lips leave burning kisses over your chest, your neck, leading from your jaw to your lips. Your legs encase him, heels digging into his back. 

Your climax overcomes you quickly. It leaves you breathless and a little stunned. The comfort and adoration you feel with Steve had your walls gripping him like a vice before you could even warn him. Wordlessly, but not quietly, Steve followed, filling you completely. His arms give out from his weight and he chuckles into the crook of your neck, making you shiver from the warmth of his breath combating against the cool air circulating around the bedroom.

“Coulda given me a little warning, honey.” He glides is nose against your jawbone.

You breathe in deep and laugh softly. “Can I help it that your dick game is so bomb? You’re completely to blame for that.”

“Guess I shouldn’t complain then, huh?” He grins and pecks your cheek.

\- - -

“You know, I was planning to hold out on you.” You inform with a risen brow as you grin around the spoonful of Ben and Jerry’s Half Baked ice cream.

Steve tilts his head and furrows his brow, a longer strand of hair falls in his eyes. “Why’d you wanna do a crazy thing like that?” He squints his eyes and grins playfully.

“First of all, to be honest, I didn’t think you’d show up twelve hours after a night full of shagging, begging for more.”

He tries to stifle a grin. “Can I help that your pussy game so is bomb? You’re completely to blame for that.” He mocks you from earlier.

“And I complied, didn’t I?” You nudge his leg with your foot.

He takes the pint and the spoon from you and scoops out a large brownie chunk. “It’s Bucky, isn’t it? The reason you were gonna hold out.”

You play with the hem of your shirt, keeping your head down as you nod. “Not completely for the reasons one might think.”

Steve looks at you, curled up into yourself. Drowning in your vulnerability. “You wanna enlighten me?” He’s genuine with the question. Not nosy, not probing into your business. He’s offering a listening ear and a shoulder to lean on.

Your tongue aches from the pressure you put on it between your teeth to anchor yourself as you piece together your thoughts. “I thought I was gonna marry him, you know.” You huff out a soft laugh but your bottom lip quivers. “I loved him like I’ve never loved anyone. Part of me knows I’ll always love him even if I hate him - because he was my best friend, too. And no matter how angry he may make me, no matter how deep it cut me to see him move on so quickly, I don’t wanna hurt him.”

Steve reaches to cup your face in his palm. A single tear falls and you tilt into his palm. “And then there’s you.” You smile sadly. “I don’t think I could take it if I lost you like I lost him.”

“You’re not gonna lose me—“ He starts, but you shake your head.

“Bucky said that, too.” You swallow thickly and take his hand in yours, placing it in your lap. “Promises break, no matter how well intended they are when they’re made. It’s part of life. And you mean too much to me - our friendship means too much to me for me to watch it go up in flames just because I can’t keep it in my pants.”

Steve inhales deeply through his nose and nods. “So, you wanna call it quits?”

“No.” You answer honestly. “That’s the last thing I want. But I guess I should take Tony’s advice and not shit where I eat.” You shudder and grimace. “That expression doesn’t sound right coming from me.”

“Doesn’t sound right coming from anyone.” Steve offers with a chuckle. “But I get it. Once bitten, twice shy.”

“More like scorned.” You scoff. “It’s 1 in the morning. I’m not about to kick you out on the street. You’re welcome to stay the night if you want.”

He nods and smiles softly. “I’ll take you up on that.”

\- - -

_Knock knock knock_

Steve rubs at his tired eyes with balled up fists and chuckles when you groan and cuss in aggravation from being woken up at such an early hour for the second day in a row. Reluctantly, you remove yourself from the comfort and warmth you found when you were cocooned into his side.

You had retired to your bedroom around 1:30 while he stayed out in the living room, making a bed of the sectional with a large blanket and decorative pillows. By 2, you stood in the doorway, leading against the frame as you toyed with the hem of your t-shirt, explaining the internal argument you’d had with yourself and how the sunrise should be the thing to bind your broken sexual affair, and that until the new day began, the two of you could still engage in said sexual affair.

It was basically jumbled gibberish, but Steve found the way you tried to legitimatize your thought process adorable. The two of you went another round before finally giving into sleep.

You grab a shirt from off the floor and throw it over yourself in an exasperated fashion. “I swear, if it’s Tony, Pepper’s gonna become a widow.” You stomp over to the front door and yank it open, eyes growing bigger and a crease forming between your brows. “Wh-What are you doing here?”

“I—uh,” Bucky scratches the back of his neck. “I was in the neighborhood. Just kinda found myself at your door.” He slowly looks up your body from having his gaze fixated at your feet. “Is that-“ His brows furrow and he looks harder at the fabric covering your body. Its the same shirt he saw Steve wear all day the day before.

As if on cue, Bucky’s attention is averted behind you, where Steve walks out of your bedroom with only his boxer briefs concealing his modesty.

All the color drains out of Bucky’s face. He looks like he just got the wind knocked out of him as he wordlessly looks between the two of you and his brain and heart duke it out, sending him on a rollercoaster ride.

Confusion. Anger. Betrayal. Sadness.

And it continues to loop on a cycle.

Bucky swallows thickly and takes a step back. “I should go,”

“Buck, wait.” You reach out and grab his wrist. You don’t have to pull him back. His feet stopped moving at their own accord from the sound of you calling out to him. He doesn’t look at you, though. He can’t bring himself to. “We should talk about this.”

Bucky licks over his thinly pressed lips as he turns around, but he looks at Steve instead. “Is there something to talk about?”

Before Steve has the chance to open his mouth, message alerts from all three of your phones go off. “It’ll have to wait. It’s Tony with a 911. We gotta get to the compound.”

Bucky still doesn’t look at you, but he gently pulls himself free from your grasp. “You two better get dressed then.” He trudges down the stairwell with heavy feet, not bothering to look back before leaving the building.

The door clicks into place, the sound followed by a heavy sigh. When you turn around, Steve’s right there to take you into his arms.

“Did you see the look on his face? God. That’s exactly what I was trying to avoid.” You mumble into his chest.

Steve presses a soft kiss to the crown of your head and rubs your back tenderly. “He’ll be okay. Let’s just give him some space for now. We’ll see what kind of job we have on our hands and figure things out from there.” He cups your face in his hands and presses a sweet kiss to your lips. You trail behind him and walk into your bedroom, removing his shirt that you had blindly picked up off the floor and handing it back to him before grabbing a shirt of your own and a pair of shorts before departing for the compound.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> please, p l e a s e take a moment to offer some feedback after reading :)


End file.
